


A bleeding shoulder for her wounded heart

by Katiethespade



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, F/M, I wasn't sure what to tag the au, Originally Posted on Tumblr, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiethespade/pseuds/Katiethespade
Summary: AU. She had no words, only a bloody shoulder and a broken heart.





	A bleeding shoulder for her wounded heart

There was a feeling in her gut that she just couldn’t describe.

Warm red liquid ran her arm but she couldn’t feel it or chose to ignore it as the fear and panic set in. The utter shock of the situation came crashing down on her like a ton of bricks. Lucy’s thoughts were a jumbled mess as she struggled to put the pieces of the puzzle together. First, she thought about Rogue’s odd behavior, all the recent attacks happening around the town, then back to Rogue, and finally the attack that transpired only moments ago.

Lucy kept moving her mouth opened and closed in a vain attempt to make any sort of sound. 

Scream, right now she should be screaming bloody murder but she wasn’t.

Run, she should be running out of her apartment and getting as far away from him as possible, but she wasn’t. 

All Lucy could do was sit on the floor, clutching her bleeding shoulder, staring at the figure in front of her.

“Ro-”

Red eyes fixated on the blonde, Rogue’s usual crimson irises were now replaced with blood red, the corneal was pitch-black with red-strings all around it as if it were bloodshot. His hand was against his mouth, wiping away the blood, wiping away  _ her _ blood. 

Lucy forced her eyes shut and bit down on her lip hard, tightening the grip on her wounded shoulder, trembling. 

“Lucy..” Rogue said quietly.

Lucy opened her eyes slowly, slowing bringing them up to meet his gaze. 

“I’m sorry.”

Her heart sank to the very bottom of her stomach. All the shock, the fear, and the panic faded away, and realization set in. The man that she thought she knew and loved was in fact a  _ ghoul _ .

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my tumblr. But in light of recent events, I'm moving it here along with my other fanfics written on tumblr. Link to the original: http://katiethespade.tumblr.com/post/105316532761


End file.
